Mon ange
by socrazygirl
Summary: ouai bon jss nulle pour les résumés alors viendez voir


**disclamer:** Tout est a JKR (helas) et nous nous inclinons devant son génie bien sur

**couple:** angelina Jonhsonn et surprise ... niark niark (_arrête personne n'y crois ..._ Personne t'es sure?? ah non bon bah tant pis... *snif*)

bon j'arrête mon dialogue avec moi même ...

bonne lecture et donnez moi votre avis *regard de cocker* ...

* * *

Angélina venait de renvoyé son équipe au vestiaire. Mais elle était resté sur le terrain, elle tournait autour du terrain. Elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Elle ne voulait plus y penser… Elle ne…

- Angel! Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais? Il va bientôt faire nuit, descends tu vas chopé le crève!

Trop absorbée par ses pensés Angélina ne c'était pas rendu compte que le ciel s'assombrissait. Elle descendit sans un regard pour celle qui était venue la trouvée. Elle rentra dans le vestiaire et ferma la porte sans se rendre compte qu'on la suivait. Elle se déshabilla et alla sous la douche sans sentir qu'on la dévorer du regard. Elle alluma l'eau et la laissa couler sur sa peau caramel.

&&&&

Je l'avais suivit. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose n'allait pas, au plutôt quelque chose avait changé, sans que je puisse vraiment savoir quoi et pourquoi.

Je laissais mes yeux courir sur son dos jusqu'à ses fesses. J'eus alors une pensée qui ne m'avais jusque la jamais effleuré. Et pourtant j'avais souvent vu Angel nue, mais jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais eu envie de la toucher, de la caresser, de… oh mon Dieu!

Je sortais de la douche et rejoignais la salle commune.

&&&&

Elle s'éloigne de moi. Ca fait 3 jours qu'elle ne m'adresse plus la parole, qu'elle m'évite autant qu'elle peut. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. A-t-elle compris les sentiments que j'ai pour elle, que l'amitié c'est transformé peu a peu en amour, que chaque soirs dans mes rêves c'est elle qui me tient dans ses bras, que je ne peux plus la regarder sans avoir envie de la toucher, de la caresser, que je perds la raison de la voir si près de moi et de ne pas pouvoir lui dire a quel point je l'aime?

Il va falloir que je tire cette situation au clair si je ne veux pas que cela empiète sur notre jeu au quidditch. A cette heure elle doit être a la bibliothèque. Autant mettre ca au clair avant notre entrainement.

&&&&

Seigneur Dieu je n'en peux plus. De la voir, de ne pas la voir, elle m'obsède, je la revois sans cesse sous la douche. Même éveillée je rêve d'elle. Je revois cette scène sauf que cette fois je prends mon courage de Griffondor à deux mains et je l'enlace, je dépose un baiser sur une de ses épaules, elle se retourne, me fais face et m'embrasse et… Oh mon Dieu faite que ca s'arrête!!

&&&&

Comme elle est belle, elle a l'air concentrée sur son devoir je peux pas la dérangée maintenant…

Oh trop tard elle m'a vue, faut y allé maintenant ma grande.

&&&&

Merde mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là? Merde elle vient. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire?

- hey j'te dérange pas?

- heu non.

- Je peux te parler s'il te plait?

- Hum oui bien sur, quelque chose ne va pas?

Merde elle a compris!

- Heu, non enfin oui mais, je voudrais t'en parler en privé s'il te plait.

En privé!! mais je vais me jetée sur toi moi si on reste seules ensembles!!!

- bah c'est-à-dire que …

- J'en aurait pas pour longtemps promis.

- Bon d'accord

&&&&

Elle sait. Elle sait et elle veut pas se retrouvée seule avec moi parce qu'elle a peur que je me jette sur elle mais je ferai jamais ca! Enfin je voudrais bien, mais elle n'est pas comme ca alors pas la peine d'espéré.

J'entre dans la première classe vide que je trouve. J'attend qu'elle entre et qu'elle ferme la porte derrière elle. Bon allé tu peux plus t'arrêté maintenant.

- Ecoute ça fait plusieurs jours que tu m'évite et je crois savoir pourquoi…

&&&&

Merde merde merde.

- Angel, je… je suis désolée, je sais que je devrais pas mais je… je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive…

&&&&

Oulla qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait la? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devrait pas? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?? Non Angie n'espère pas… trop tard schit.

- Attends on parle bien de la même chose la ?

Elle a l'air surprise par ma question.

- Euh bah… pourquoi de quoi tu parles toi?

- Bah de ce que je ressens pour toi!! Et toi tu parles de quoi?

&&&&

Ce qu'elle ressent pour moi?! N'espère pas trop quand même ma grande…

- ce que tu ressens pour moi??

- ok on parlait pas de la même chose…

- Mais attends qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour moi??

&&&&

Comment ca qu'est-ce que je ressens pour elle? non mais elle se fiche de moi? pourquoi ca fait 3 jours qu'elle m'évite?!

- pourquoi tu demandes, je croyais que c'était pour ca que tu m'évitais!

&&&&

Non mais elle a pétée un watt la ou quoi?

- quoi mais pas du tout!!

- bah alors pourquoi tu m'évitais si c'était pas a cause de ca??

- Ca quoi??

&&&&

Ne sachant quoi lui répondre je traverse la distance qui nous sépare et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- bah ca…

&&&&

J'ose pas croire qu'elle ai fait ca, elle m'a embrassé!!! *cri de joie intérieur* Sans réfléchir a mon tour je l'embrasse. J'attrape sa nuque pour rapproché encore son visage du mien et pour l'empêché de rompre notre baiser.

J'entrouvre mes lèvres pour effleuré les siennes de ma langue, elle m'autorise accès et avance sa langue a la rencontre de la mienne. Nos langues s'effleurent, se caressent, jouent ensemble, et luttent pour la domination, que je lui cède.

Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et attirent mon basin contre le sien. Je noue mes bras autour de son cou. Je caresse sa nuque, son dos, chaque parcelle d'elle que je peux atteindre. Elle passe ses main sous mon chemisier et caresse mon dos.

&&&&

Sa peau et si douce. Mais apparemment j'en veux plus parce que mes mains comme guidées par leurs volontés propres se rendent sur ses fesses, qu'elles massent avec application. Entre temps mes lèvres ont quittées les siennes et ont gagnées son oreilles dont-elles titillent le lobe…

-Attends, attends s'il te plait…

-Quoi?

-Tu vas un peu vite la…

Mes mains étaient passées sous sa jupe…

-Quoi tu veux pas?

-Si mais pas maintenant et surtout pas dans une salle de classe où n'importe qui peut entré n'importe quand…

-Oh je vois, désolée.

Mes mains, de nouveau sous le contrôle de mon cerveau quittent ses fesses *snif* et regagnent sagement ses hanches.

&&&&

Elle pose ses mains sur mes hanches, elle me fait un petit sourire d'excuse que j'embrasse. Je reste blottie contre elle et pose mon front sur le sien, souriante, heureuse…

-ca te dis un tour dans le parc?

-maintenant?

-bah oui… t'as quelque chose d'autre de prévue peut être??

-non c'est juste que j'ai pas fini mes devoirs…

-ah mince…

Elle a vraiment l'air déçue

-mais aussitôt que je les ai fini on pourra allé faire un petit tour…

Elle me sourit comme si rien au monde ne pouvait lui faire plus plaisir…

-allé viens, plus vite je commence, plus vite je fini.

-attends deux secondes, juste une dernière chose. Je voudrais qu'on reste discrètes… enfin au début histoire de voir si ca fonctionne bien…

-pas de problème mon ange. On peut y allé maintenant?

-euh non un dernier truc.

&&&&

Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse.

-Je t'aime Alicia

* * *

Un avis une critique qq chose une review please???


End file.
